Letters of the Heart
by jizzy80
Summary: SEQUEL TO COMFORTS OF THE PAST! Brucas moved to CA two years ago and are looking ahead to their future together. But, both still have issues to overcome. Will dealing with these issues tear them apart or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys!!! I am so sorry it took me so long to start this sequel! School has been crazy!! Here is the first chapter and I REALLY hope you like it!! As always...PLEASE REVIEW!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas had lived in California for two years. Brooke owns her Clothes over Bros fashion line. Lucas had gotten a job coaching the UCLA basketball team. He and Brooke are in Tree Hill for a few days because Brooke is opening a store there; they own an apartment in Tree Hill as well. Lucas is planning on proposing to Brooke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was on the phone with Nathan talking about his plans for Brooke that night

"So, is everything all set for tonight?" Nathan asked

"Oh yeah, Brooke is going to love it."

"How the hell did you manage to keep this whole thing from Brooke?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. It seemed like every time I would try to set things up she would appear out of nowhere."

"Well, I hope everything works out bro."

"Me too. I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye"

Just as Lucas hung up Brooke walked through the door

"Hey baby, who was on the phone?"

"Just Nathan."

"What's going on with him and Haley?"

"Nothing much. Haley is taking Jamie to get his school supplies today."

"I can't believe he is going into the third grade!"

"I know! He is growing up so fast."

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and placed his lips on hers.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

Brooke and Lucas kissed again, only this one was more intense than the last.

Brooke ran her hands down Lucas' back as Lucas began kissing her neck.

"That feels so good..." Brooke moaned

"Why don't we move this into the bedroom?"

"Oh babe, I would but I have got to get to the boutique. I have to make sure everything is ready for the opening."

Lucas sighed

"Alright, but remember be back by six."

"Luke, you don't have to make dinner."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"What did I do to deserve a guy like you?"

"You must have been really good in a past life."

Brooke laughed and gave Lucas a quick kiss

"I'll see ya later."

As Brooke walked out the door Lucas smiled and thought

_"Oh Brooke Davis, you have no idea what I have in store for you tonight..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke walked in the door and hung up her jacket

"Hey babe, I'm home!"

Brooke looked around but she didn't see Lucas

"Luke...Lucas!"

_"Where is he?" _Brooke thought

She walked through the house and finally she went into the bedroom. On the pillow there was a rose and a note.

"Okay..." Brooke said wondering what was going on

Brooke picked up the rose and opened the note.

_Hey Pretty Girl,_

_I know you don't know what's going on but you are going to have to trust me._

_Just follow the clues and I promise you it will be worth it._

_Clue 1: Go to the place where we took a shot and you marked me forever._

_ Love,_

_Lucas_

"The place where we took a shot and I marked him forever..."

Brooke sat down and thought for a moment. At first she didn't know what the clue meant and then it dawned on her

"Oh My God, of course." Brooke said as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke walked through the door of an old pool hall she hadn't seen in years. She didn't know where to go until she saw Haley standing by one of the pool tables with an envelope in her hands

"Hey tutor girl!"

"Hey, you had me worried. I was beginning to think you wouldn't figure it out."

"It just took me a minute but I got it. This is the place where Luke and I _shot_ pool and I _marked_ him forever with a tattoo."

"Bingo"

"Okay, are you going to tell me what's going on here?"

"Sorry, I'm just the messenger." Haley said as she handed Brooke another envelope

"Alright, I'll play along."

Brooke opened the envelope and took out the note

_Hey Pretty Girl,_

_I knew you would figure it out! Okay, so here is the second clue._

_Clue 2: __Go to a hot place that we made even hotter...and I don'__t just mean the way we broke__ the law_

_Love,_

_Lucas_

Brooke thought about the clue and all of a sudden she realized what it meant.

"Thanks tutor girl"

"Have fun" Haley yelled as Brooke ran for the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke pulled up to a big, brick house and got out of her car. She walked around back to find Nathan standing by the hot tub.

"Hey Nate"

"Hey. Okay, you are going to have to help me out here Brooke. What is this place, Luke wouldn't tell me. He just told me to wait and you would explain."

"When Lucas and I had first started dating I took him here and we made the hot tub even hotter you could say"

"Ew."

"The only problem was I didn't tell Lucas that we were sort of trespassing."

"I forgot how crazy you were Brooke Davis."

"Gee, thanks."

"Here you go." Nathan pulled yet another envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Brooke.

Brooke tore it open and began reading the note

_Hey Cheery, _

_I knew you would do well at this game. Okay, we you have almost gotten to _

_the surprise. Here is your next clue._

_Clue 3: __Go to spot where you and I started over _

"Where we started over..."

Brooke didn't know at first where to go and then, all of a sudden she knew.

"Thanks Nate."

"Bye Brooke."

Brooke got in her car and drove to her next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There he was.

Brooke could see Lucas standing on the beach waiting for her. She got out of her car, took off her shoes, and walked over to him.

"Hey Broody, I thought I'd never find you."

"Do you remember what happened in this very spot?"

"Of course I do. It was the night of the bonfire and this is where you told me that you were the guy for me."

"See, I was right. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis."

"I know."

"Good. I'm glad you know that. You are everything to me Brooke, I can;t imagine my life without you. I already lost you more than once and I never intend on losing you again."

Lucas got down on one knee and took a small, black box from his pocket. Inside was a 3 carat, emerald cut diamond ring

"Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask? Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

Lucas slipped the ring onto her finger

"Oh Luke, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Lucas kissed Brooke passionately and when they broke apart he just looked into her eyes and said

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, so that was chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the awesome feedback you guys! Sorry it has taken me a while to post the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy this one too!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun crept into the room until it was impossible to ignore and Brooke opened her eyes. She saw Lucas laying next to her and she smiled as she remembered the night before. She raised her left hand and saw her engagement ring...and she smiled.

"Morning Pretty Girl"

"Hey Broody. I was just looking at my engagement ring."

"Do you still like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! I can't believe I am going to be Mrs. Lucas Scott."

"I can't wait to marry you." Lucas said as he kissed her

"I love you Lucas...and I am going to show you just how much."

Brooke pulled off Lucas' shirt and straddled him. She started kissing him on his neck and worked her way down his stomach and took off his boxers. 

"Come here Brooke Davis."

Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him and pulled off her tank top and shorts.

When Lucas entered her Brooke moaned. 

He and Brooke found a rhythm and they never slowed. When neither of them could stand it any longer, waves of pleasure crashed over them and they both collapsed onto the bed.

"Wow" Brooke said

"Yeah. Ya know, we have always been good at this."

"We _really_ have." Brooke said as she laid her head on Lucas' chest

"God, I love you."

"I love you too"

They both fell asleep in each other's arms

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brooke awoke to the door bell ringing

"Who's here?" Lucas asked

"I don't know."

Lucas pulled on his pants and Brooke put on a robe.

When they answered the door they saw Haley and Jamie staring back at them

"Morning guys."

"Hey Haley, what's up?" Brooke asked

"You said you'd watch Jamie this morning cause I have a doctor's appointment."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I completely forgot."

"Aunt Brooke why are you and Uncle Lucas still in your pajamas? Are you guys' sick?" Jamie asked

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and smiled

"No sweetie, Uncle Lucas and I aren't sick. We just...overslept. Hales, just give me and Lucas five minutes to go get a little less comfortable."

As Brooke started to walk away the sunlight caught her ring

"Hold it! Oh my God! How could I be so stupid! Well, let me see the ring!"

Brooke held out her hand for Haley

"Brooke, it is so gorgeous! I am so happy for you guys!" Haley said as she hugged both Brooke and Lucas.

"Aww, thanks Haley."

"Alright, I have really got to go. Jamie, I will see you later." Haley said as she gave him a hug."

"Bye mama."

Haley waved one last time and walked out the door.

"Okay Jimmy-jam, we'll figure out what we are going to do today later but first things first. Did your mom make you eat that gross bran cereal again?" Lucas asked

"Yeah."

"Then how about we go make some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yeah!" Jamie yelled as he ran into the kitchen with Lucas and Brooke right behind him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley had just picked up Jamie had fallen and now Lucas and Brooke were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"So, I've been thinking..." Brooke started

"Oh no, that's never good."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding Cheery. What have you been thinking about?"

"What if we were to have the wedding here, in Tree Hill?"

"Wow, I'm surprised that you would want to do that."

"I know. It's just this is where we grew up, where we fell in love. We're connected to this place."

"Brooke, I completely agree with you but if we have the wedding here we would have to live here for significant amount of time."

"I know what you're thinking...Peyton"

"Yeah. I mean, if we only spend a few days in Tree Hill it is easy to avoid her but if we spend months here..."

"I know and that is something else I have been thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"Luke, I haven't talked to Peyton in years..."

"You had pretty good reason Brooke."

"I know, it's just now I am getting married and...I don't know. I just feel like I won't be able to fully move on with my future if my past isn't resolved."

Lucas was silent for a moment

"Baby, if you want to have the wedding here then so do I and as for Peyton...whatever you want to do I'll support you."

"I love you Lucas Scott, so much."

"I love you too." Lucas said as he placed a kiss on Brooke's lips

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was standing in front of Peyton's house contemplating whether or not she should knock. But, after a minute she walked up the steps and presser her finger against the door bell

A few seconds later Brooke and Peyton were standing face to face

"Brooke...oh my God. What...What are you..."

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Of course. Come in."

Brooke walked through the door and sat on the couch

"How have you been Brooke?"

"Fine"

"That's good..."

"Peyton, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Lucas and I are engaged" Brooke said as she held up her left hand displaying her ring

"Wow. Brooke that's amazing. Congratulations; I am really happy for you"

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. Brooke, you have no idea how much I have missed you the past couple of years. I hate that our friendship is so broken and I feel even worse knowing that I'm the one who broke it."

Brooke waited a moment before she spoke again 

"Lucas and I want to have the wedding here, in Tree Hill, and for that to happen we would have to spend the next few months here. I know that means it would be impossible to avoid each other."

"Brooke..."

"Wait Peyton, let me finish. What you did to me and to Lucas was horrible but I also know that I have missed you too. I am not saying it will be easy to repair our friendship or that we even can, but I think we should try."

"Really? Oh my God Brooke, I would love that."

Brooke smiled and then stood

"I have to go, I am meeting Lucas. I guess I will see you later."

"Definitely."

Brooke walked out of Peyton's house, got in her car, and drove away. As she did, Peyton watched until her car was out of sight."

As she watched Brooke's car, Peyton thought

"_Maybe I will finally get my B. Davis back."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, that was chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying! As always, I love to know what you think so...PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so here is chapter 3. I really hope you guys are liking the story! I know there hasn't been too much drama yet but don't worry...there will be!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke knocked on Nathan and Haley's door; she was meeting Lucas there for a celebratory dinner.

"Hey" Haley said when she opened the door

"Hey Hales. Hey Nate.

"Congrats Brooke" Nathan said as he gave her a big hug.

"Hey baby." Lucas said

"Come on. Dinner is ready." Haley said

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke all sat around the eating and talking

"So, have you guys thought about a date?" Haley asked

"Cause Haley and I need to get our plane tickets early."

"Actually, Luke and I have talked about it and we want to get married in Tree Hill."

"Really?" Nathan and Haley said in unison

"Well, this is where we fell in love and we just think it wouldn't feel right if we got married in California."

"That means that you guys would be here for a while?"

"Don't sound so excited Hales." Luke said

"No, I love having you guys here. It's just...won't that be kind of hard for you guys?"

"I went to see Peyton today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I told her Lucas and I were engaged and that we would be in Tree Hill for a while...and that I wanted to try and get past what happened."

"You told her what!" Lucas exclaimed

"I told you I was going to talk to her."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me you were going to forgive her. Brooke she almost killed you!"

"I know that, but...she's Peyton. I'm not saying we are going to be best friends but I think we both have to try to get past what happened."

"...Okay. I'll try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was so exhausted when she and Lucas got back from dinner she just plopped down on the bed.

"I am so tired!"

"Ya know I am starting to worry Pretty Girl."

"About what?"

"You've been tired a lot lately. Do you think you might be coming down with something?"

"I don't know. It's probably nothing."

"Brooke, you have been running yourself ragged trying to plan the wedding and dealing with Clothes Over Bro's. I just don't want you to work yourself too hard."

"You worry too much Broody." Brooke said as she leaned in and kissed him

"I just need a way to relax...Think you can help me with that?"

Lucas smiled

"I think I can..."

Lucas started to kiss Brooke's neck.

"That feels so good..." Brooke said

"Oh, I am just getting started."

"Really? Well then I definitely think we both have too much clothing on."

Brooke pulled off Lucas' shirt and pants; Lucas did the same to Brooke.

"Ready to relax?" Lucas asked

"Oh yeah"

Lucas slipped off Brooke's panties. As he kissed her neck he let his hands explore her center.

Brooke moaned

"Are we relaxed yet?" Lucas whispered

"Getting there."

Lucas continued to let his fingers find their way in her.

"Oh Luke...I need you."

Lucas slipped off his boxers and entered her.

They moved as one until neither one could wait any longer and waves of pleasure came crashing over them.

They both collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was..." Brooke started

"Relaxing?"

"Definitely."

"Good. I love you Brooke."

"I love you too, so much."

Lucas and Brooke fell asleep tangled up in each other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Brooke woke up before Lucas. She just laid there watching him sleep thinking how lucky she was.

A few minutes later Lucas' eyes fluttered open

"Morning Pretty Girl."

"Good Morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just watching you sleep."

"What? Why?"

" I just can't believe it sometimes."

"What babe?"

"That we're together. That, despite all that's happened, we somehow found our way back to each other."

"It is pretty amazing, but I just remember what you said and it all makes sense."

"What did I say?"

"Back when we first started dating..."

"Hold on. Started dating the first time or the second time?"

"The first time. You and I were walking and we had just gotten hot chocolate. I forget what we were even talking about but you turned to me, put your arms around my neck and said 'People who are meant to be always find their way in the end'"

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Of course I do. I remember everything you say."

"Everything?" Brooke asked sceptically

"Okay, well maybe not everything, but almost everything."

Brooke leaned in and gave Lucas a kiss

"You're the best"

"Well, the best fiancé has a meeting with his editor."

"Aww, no..."

"Hey, if I could I would spend all day in the bed with you."

"I know...Go see your editor."

Luke kissed Brooke one more time and then got out of bed, got dressed, and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was sitting in her doctor's office thumbing through an old copy of Vogue.

"Brooke Davis."

"Yes."

"The doctor will see you now. Room one."

Brooke got up and went into the room

"Hello Brooke."

"Hi Doctor Johnson."

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I have been feeling really run down lately and...I don't know...I just feel off. It's probably just stress but..."

"Why don't we draw some blood and find out for sure."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had just gotten out of his meeting and decided to go to the river court to shoot some hoops.

When he got there he saw a blonde, curly haired girl standing in the middle of the court

"Peyton."

"Lucas...hi"

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, just thinking."

Lucas shook his head and turned to leave

"Wait, don't go."

Lucas turned back around.

"Brooke came to see me."

"I know."

"She said she is going to try and give me another chance."

"I know."

"Luke, I would really like it if we could...if you could..."

"Peyton look, I know you are sorry for what you did and if Brooke wants to try and forgive you that his her choice. But, when I look at you all I see is Brooke lying in that hospital bed and all I hear are the monitors when her heart stopped."

"Luke..."

"No, I don't want hear it. I will be civil to you, for Brooke's sake. But I cannot and will not forgive you."

Lucas stood there for a moment, turned, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Brooke, I have your test results."

"And..."

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"I knew it. So, it's just stress?"

"Not exactly. You're pregnant, congratulations."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I am so sorry this chapter took me so long. With school winding down I have had a ton of work! But, I really hoped you all liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I have updated! I'm sorry but I was in the middle of finals! But, they are done with so I will definitely update more regularly. Okay, so here is chapter 4!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry...I'm what?"

"Pregnant."

"That's impossible."

"You're not on the pill correct?"

"Well, no. I didn't want to put all those hormones in my body. But, Lucas and I always use protection."

"Condoms are only 97 effective."

"So, I'm the other 3...great."

"So, this is obviously an unplanned pregnancy."

"You could say that."

"Well, if you don't want the baby I could recommend a doctor..."

"No! I'm just surprised that's all."

"Alright. Well, then I am going to write down the name of a good OBGYN for you and I will also write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You should take one a day."

"Okay. Thanks."

Brooke sat there watching the doctor writing everything down and she could think was...

"_What is Lucas going to think?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Brooke walked through the front door she saw Lucas sitting at the kitchen table

"Hey baby. You okay?" Brooke asked

"I saw Peyton."

"And..."

"I'm sorry Brooke, I just couldn't forgive her."

"Luke..."

"I will be civil to her for you but other than that..."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Davis. So, what did the doctor say?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I'm not sick but the doctor did find something."

"Brooke, what's going on?"

"Luke, I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? How could I be mad. I'm thrilled! Come here!"

Lucas picked Brooke up and twirled her around.

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I. When the doctor told me I was pretty much in shock."

"Brooke this is amazing! It's just...I wonder when it happened?"

"Well, I'm about ten weeks so I bet it happened when we went away for the weekend."

"Yeah, that was a good trip"

"Apparently."

"So, what happens now?"

"I called the OBGYN my doctor gave me and made an appointment for later today."

"Okay, well we were supposed to watch Jamie but I can tell Haley something came up."

"Oh, I forgot! Crap!"

"Baby don't worry about it. Why don't you go lay down before we have to leave and I will call Haley."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Lucas kissed Brooke and she went into the bedroom. Lucas picked up the phone and dialled Haley's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales."

"Hey Luke, I am outside the cafe right now, but I should be at your house in like 15 minutes."

"Actually that is why I'm calling. I'm so sorry but we aren't going to be able to take Jamie."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, something just came up?"

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me the whole story?"

"Look, why don't we get together tonight and I promise we will tell you everything."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Hales."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley walked into the cafe and saw Karen standing behind the counter

"Hey Karen"

"Hey Haley. Hi Jamie."

"Hi Aunt Karen."

"Karen, I have a huge favor to ask. I have parent teacher conferences tonight and Brooke and Kucas were supposed to watch Jamie but I guess something came up. I was wondering if..."

"I would be happy to."

"Oh my God, thank you so much Karen. You are a life saver."

"No problem. Why couldn't Brooke and Lucas watch him."

"I don't know. All they said was that something came up."

"That's strange."

"Well, we are getting together later and Luke promised to tell me what was going on."

"Alright. Keep me informed."

"I will."

"Bye Jamie, I'll see you later."

"Bye mama."

Haley thanked Karen one last time and walked out the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was laying on the examining table and Lucas was sitting next to her

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby." Brooke said

"I know. But, it's really exciting."

"Yeah, it is."

A moment later the doctor walked in

"Hello, I am Doctor Burton."

"Hi. I'm Brooke and this is my fiancé Lucas."

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay, well according to Dr. Johnson you are approximately ten weeks."

"That's right." Brooke said

"Well, lets see your baby. Brooke would you please lift up your shirt."

After she had the doctor put gel on her stomach

"Sorry if it's a little cold."

"No problem."

"Okay, there's your baby." The doctor said pointing to the screen

"I can't believe that's our baby." Brooke said

"It is so unreal"

"Well, I think I can fix that." The doctor said

All of a sudden the sound of a heartbeat filled the room

"Oh my God" Brooke said as a tear rolled down her cheek

Brooke and Lucas just sat there, holding hands, watching their baby on the screen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the ultra sound was finished the doctor wiped the gel off Brooke's stomach.

"What happens now?" Lucas asked

"Well, I want you to come back in two weeks. In the meantime, just get plenty of rest and try to avoid stress."

"I can do that." Brooke said

"Good. Then I will see you two in a couple of weeks."

Brooke and Lucas left the clinic and started walking to the car.

"That was incredible." Lucas said

"We're going to be parents!"

"I know! Hey, I promised Haley we go see her and Nathan after the appointment."

"You told her!"

"No, I just said that something came up but that we would explain later."

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any."

Brooke and Lucas got in the car and headed to Haley and Nathan's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I really hoped you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't been getting many and I really like to get at least 5 so I get an idea of where to take the story based on your feedback. Please help me out!!_


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

Hey guys! I am SO SORRY I have not updated in so long! I have been on vacation in Europe and I have not been able to write. But I am back now and I am ready to get back to my story. I will update A.S.A.P and I hope everyone continues to read it! Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Like I said in my Author's Note, things have been a little crazy and it has been hard to update. But here is the next chapter and I really hope you like it! As always...PLEASE REVIEW!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley opened the door to find Brooke and Lucas standing there.

"Hey guys! We were wondering when you would get here."

"Hey Hales." Lucas said

"Come in."

Brooke and Lucas walked through the door and went into the family room

"Hey Nate" Brooke said

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Lucas and I actually have something to tell you."

"Okay...what's going on?" Haley asked

"Well, Lucas and I have decided to move up the wedding."

"That's your news?" Nathan asked

"Yeah. You know we just figured that it would be a good idea since in six months I won't be able to fit into the dress I designed."

"Why wouldn't you...hold on a sec. Brooke, are you..." Haley began

"Yes! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! That is so amazing! When did you find out? How far along are you? Is it a boy or..."

"Haley hold on! One question at a time." Brooke said

"Sorry, I'm just so excited"

"We just found out today, I am 10 weeks along, and we don't know the sex yet. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just can't believe you guys are going to be parents."

"Neither can I; Brooke and I are definitely coming to you guys for advice."

"Hey bro, we're still figuring out this whole parenting thing too."

"I don't know...Jamie is a great a kid. I think you guys are doing just fine." Brooke said just before she yawned

"Okay, I think we should head home. I don't want Brooke to get too tired out."

"Alright, but Brooke promise me you will call me tomorrow so we..."

"Can go shopping!"

"I was going to say, so we could talk, but sure I think a day of shopping is in order."

"Yay! I love shopping! Just think of all the cute little clothes I am going to buy."

"Brooke, please don't go too crazy. You have 7 months of shopping ahead of you."

"Luke, 7 months is barely enough time to get all of things we are going to need. I need to start A.S.A.P."

"Oh boy."

"Luke, I think you are in for a long 7 months." Nathan said

"I think you're right."

After they said their goodbyes Brooke and Lucas went home and went to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lucas woke up to find Brooke already dressed

"Hey Pretty Girl"

"Morning Broody."

"Where are you going?"

"I have another meeting with executives from Macy's. Then I have a ten o'clock conference call with some buyers, and at 12 we have that meeting with the wedding coordinator."

"Brooke, the doctor said you should be taking it easy."

"Lucas, I'm pregnant, not dying."

"But you need to slow down a little. Can't your assistant help you with some of this stuff."

"Luke, you know I like to be hands on with my company."

"I know, I just don't want you to get too stressed."

"I won't, I promise. Now, I have to go. Don't forget to meet me at Meredith's office at noon."

"Meredith?"

"The wedding coordinator!"

"Oh right. I'll be there."

"Good. I'll see you later then."

Brooke gave Lucas a quick kiss on the lips and ran out the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was trying to fall back asleep when he heard the phone ring

"Hello" he said groggily

"Hey man."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah. Did I wake you up?"

"Well it is 8 in the morning."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. What's up? Jamie and I are going to go the cafe for breakfast and then go the River Court and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure. Can I meet you at the cafe in a half hour?"

"Sounds good."

Lucas hung up the phone and began to get ready

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked into Karen's Cafe to find Jamie and Nathan waiting for him

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie yelled as he ran over to him

"Hey Jamie!" Lucas said as he picked him up

"Daddy told me you and Aunt Brooke are going to have a baby."

"Yeah buddy, we are."

"So, does that mean you won't be able to spend as much time with me?"

"Well, the baby will take up a lot of time but you and me are best buds right?"

"Right."

"That means that I will always have time for you. Besides, you are going to be the baby's big cousin. So you will have to teach it all sorts of things."

"Like how to throw a basket ball?"

"Definitely."

"That does sound cool."

"Good. Now, let's have some breakfast."

Lucas and Jamie sat down where Nathan was sitting

"Hey Luke."

"Hey. So, I see you told Jamie that Brooke and I are having a baby."

All of a sudden Nathan and Lucas heard a crash.

Karen was standing near their table and she had dropped the pot of coffee she was holding.

"Oh crap." Lucas said

"You and Brooke are what?"

"Mom I was going to tell you."

"When? In nine months when I saw the child."

"Mom, come on..."

"Lucas, you should have told me. I shouldn't have had to over hear it."

"I'm sorry. It has just been so crazy; we just found out yesterday."

"Well, how is Brooke? How far along is she?"

"She's good; she is actually at work right now. She is 10 weeks."

"Oh Lucas, I am so happy for you."

"Thanks ma. Oh, and there is one more thing. Brooke and I have moved up the wedding. We want to get married before the baby comes."

"Wow. Things are happening awfully fast."

"I know, but I'm really excited and happy."

"I'm happy for you. So, what are you boys up to today."

"We are just going to grab some breakfast and then head down to the River Court."

"Sounds like fun. So, what do you want for..."

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Jamie yelled before Karen even finished her sentence

"Okay. Is that good for you guys too?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright, I'll be back."

Karen walked away to get started on their order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Jamie, Lucas, and Nathan walked down to the River Court

"I don't know Jamie; I think you are going to be a better basketball player than your dad.""No, my daddy's the best."

Lucas laughed and went over and sat on the picnic table next to Nathan

"Okay Luke, so tell me what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas, in the last 24 hours you have found out you are going to be a father and be getting married all in a matter of months. It's kind of a lot."

"Yeah it is. I mean, Brooke and I weren't going to get married until next year and now..."

"And now what?"

"And now, I just feel like everything is going to be so rushed. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy Brooke is pregnant. It's just that I was looking forward to it just being the two of us. Things have been so crazy and I thought after we got married we could just relax and be together...you know what I mean?"

"Are you kidding? Dude, Jamie wasn't exactly planned."

Lucas took a deep breath

"Look, when I first found out Haley was pregnant I freaked and I pretty much stayed that way until I saw Jamie. The minute I held him, it was like...I don't know. It was like all of my fears didn't matter because I had a son with the woman I loved."

Lucas was silent for a minute

"Thanks Nate."

"Don't mention it. Hey, didn't you say you had to meet Brooke?"

"Yeah, but not till noon."

"Luke, it's 11:50."

"Crap! I'm late, she is going to kill me! I gotta go!"

Lucas jumped up

"Bye guys!" Lucas yelled as he ran to go meet Brooke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, so that was chapter 5and I hoped you all liked it. So, what do u guys want? Boy? Girl? Twins? Let me know what you guys are thinking!!_


	7. Chapter 7: ANLast OnePromise!

**Hey guys. I know you all feel like I am always writing authors notes apologizing for not updating in a while...but here is another one. My life has been a little crazy between working, getting back to school and, to top it off, there was a death in the family. I am really going to try and get back into the story now. The next chapter should be done in the next day or so. **

**I really hope u guys continue to READ and REVIEW!! I LOVE hearing what you guys think and where u want the story to go!! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, here is the next chapter!! I hope u guys like it!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 12:30 and Brooke was starting to get angry. Lucas knew how important this meeting with the wedding planner was and he was now thirty minutes late.

"I am so sorry Meredith. Luke is never late; I know he'll be here soon."

"It's not a problem Brooke, I get that stuff happens. It's just that I have another appointment at 12:45."

"12:45?"

"Well, you called me last minute Brooke. Normally I am booked months in advance. The only reason I am trying to squeeze you in is because you have given great ad space in your magazine. I wanted to be able to give you guys a half hour so we could at least start hammering out some details but unfortunately...

"You have to go."

All of a sudden Lucas burst through the door

"Brooke!"

"Lucas, nice of you to join us."

"I am so sorry baby. I lost track of time and then there was an accident on Route 12; traffic was backed up for miles."

Lucas turned to Meredith

"Hi. I'm Lucas Scott."

"I'm Meredith Clark, nice to meet you. Unfortunately, as I was telling Brooke, I have to get going or I am going to miss my next appointment."

As soon as Lucas heard those words he knew there was going to be hell to pay

"Brooke, call my assistant and she will see about trying to find you guys another appointment."

"Thank you so much Meredith. I am so sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry about it." Meredith said as she left the office

Brooke just stood there glaring at Lucas

"Brooke..."

"Lucas don't. Let's just leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole car ride home it was silent. Brooke never said a word until they stepped through the front door.

Brooke put her purse down on the kitchen table and turned to Lucas.

"Lucas, you knew how important this meeting was."

"I told you. I was with Nathan and Jamie and we just lost track of the time; and then there was this huge traffic jam on..."

"Oh come on Luke. This is our wedding we are talking about. There is a ton of planning to do. There is the food, the tuxes, the dresses, the cake, the venue. Wedding stuff aren't the only things we have to do; we have to pick the day for the bi-weekly checkups and pick a day for the Lamaze classes. There are a ton of decisions that need to be made and, in case you have forgotten, we are on a bit of a time crunch here." Brooke said pointing to her stomach

"God Brooke! I know okay! I know we have a ton to do! I know we have to plan the wedding; I know we have to choose the flowers and the cake and tuxes and the dresses and the venue! I know that we have doctor's appointments every two weeks. I know that we have to sign up for Lamaze classes! Trust me, I know how much we have to do. I know we are having baby Brooke, do you think I would have forgotten!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Lucas regretted them.

Brooke just stood there in a stunned silence. She couldn't believe Lucas has just said all of that.

"Brooke I..."

"Don't. I think you have said enough. So what Luke? You don't want this baby? You don't want this wedding? You don't want me?"

"No Brooke. Of course I want to marry and I absolutely want our baby. I'm so sorry, I just...I don't know why I said those things."

"You may not know _why_ you said them but you said them none the less. There is a reason for that Luke. Maybe we just aren't ready for all of this. Maybe we weren't meant to be..."

"No! No, I don't believe that Brooke. I love you."

"I know. But that isn't always enough to sustain a relationship. You and I should have learned that by now."

Without another word Brooke slipped her engagement ring off her finger and out it on the table.

"I am going to stay somewhere else tonight. Don't be here tomorrow between 2 and 4; I will come for my stuff then; it would be too hard to leave if you were here."

"What about the baby?"

"We'll figure it out. Once I get settled we will sort everything out...visitation I mean."

"Brooke, I am not letting you walk away from us; not again."

Brooke stood there for a moment and then she walked out the door.

Lucas couldn't move.

"_How could this have happened_" he thought

"_How could I have lost her all over again?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas did not sleep well that night; all he did was toss and turn. He finally awoke the next morning before the sun had even come up. He looked over at Brooke's empty side of the bed and knew there was no use in even closing his eyes again.

Lucas got up, went into the kitchen, and put on a pot coffee.

Once it was finished he poured himself a cup and went onto the back porch. Lucas sat there, watching the sun rise, and all he could do was replay the previous day over and over again in his mind

"_How could it all have gone so wrong?"_

In fact, that was all Luke thought about all day. He didn't go out, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep. All he did was think.

But Luke's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking t the front door. When Lucas got there he was surprised to see Haley staring back at him

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

"It's...It's two o'clock Luke. I am here for Brooke's stuff."

Lucas looked down and saw the suit case sitting beside Haley. She picked it up and walked inside.

"I thought Brooke was coming her stuff?"

"She thought it would be easier if I came."

"Oh"

Haley stopped walking, put down the suitcase, and turned to face Lucas

"Ok, what's going on Lucas?"

"Brooke didn't tell you?"

"She showed up on my doorstep last night in tears saying she needed a place to stay; I didn't think it was the best time to ask questions. This morning I wake up and she tells me she needs me to come over here and pack her things. She said she would explain everything when I got back; she is my best friend so I did this for her but..."

"But what?"

"But now I see that I can't do this without knowing why."

Lucas stood in silence for a moment trying to find the right words to explain

"We had a fight"

"A fight?"

"Yeah, a fight"

"You're telling me that Brooke wants me to pack up all her stuff because of a fight"

"Okay so...it was a big fight."

"About what?"

"Look Haley, if Brooke was ready for you to know what happened she would have told you."

"Luke..."

"If you want her stuff then get it."

"Seriously? You are just going to let me pack up her stuff and let her walk right out of your life...again!"

"Do you think I want to let her go? I love her so much that just the thought of not having her around make me sick."

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know Haley! I have no idea what I'm doing! The love of my life and the mother of my child left me and I have no idea what to do or how to fix it! Now I'm sorry if I don't have all the answers but you'll have to forgive me because as of 24 hours ago my entire future, all of my hopes and dreams, just disappeared!"

Haley wasn't sure what to say.

In the end she just picked up the suitcase, walked into the bedroom, and started filling it with Brooke's things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

It has been 2 weeks since Brooke moved in with Haley and Nathan. Lucas had tried everything he could think of to get Brooke to talk to him but nothing worked. Lucas had spent the last 2 days in the house, just trying to think of ways to get Brooke back.

Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard someone's voice from behind him

"Dude, you look like ass."

"Nathan? How did you get in here?"

"The door was open."

"Oh"

"Seriously Luke, have you slept at all in the last few days?"

"Not much. How is she doing?"

"She's alright. Haley took her to her last doctor's appointment and signed her up for Lamaze classes."

"I cannot believe I am missing all this. There has got to be a way to show her how much I love her and our baby."

"I don't know what you can do man. She is still pretty pissed."

"I know. God, how the hell did I screw this up so badly!"

"Look Luke, I know you love Brooke and I know she still loves you, you just have to find a way to get her to remember that."

"Yeah, I know.....Jeez, when did you get so insightful?"

"Haley watches a lot of Oprah. What can I say, some of it sticks."

"Ok, so I just have to figure out a way....oh my God!"

"What?"

"I am such an idiot, how did I not think of this before"

Lucas got up and went into his bedroom

"Luke, what are you talking about?"

When Lucas came out, he was fully dressed. He grabbed his car keys off the counter

"Where are you going?"

"To get the love of my life back."

With that Lucas ran out the door leaving Nathan sitting at the table totally confused

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas let himself in to Haley and Nathan's and saw Brooke sitting on the couch

"Hey Haley" She yelled

"It's not Haley"

Brooke slowly walked in to the foyer

"Lucas, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I have a key. I did not think you would open the door if I knocked and frankly, the last 2 weeks of not talking to you were too much"

"Lucas you need to leave, now."

"I am not leaving Brooke. I am not letting you push me out of your life."

"Lucas, I do not want to be with someone who does not want me."

"I do want you. When I said those things I was stressed out and scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of not being a good husband or father. I mean, look at Dan, it is not like I come from a guy who is father of the year."

"Lucas...."

"Wait, ok. Don't say anything."

Lucas handed Brooke a box she had not even noticed he was holding

"What is this?"

"Open it."

She did, and inside were dozens of letters, all of them addressed to her.

"Lucas, what is all this?"

"Don't you remember when I started writing you letters?"

"Yeah, but there must be over a hundred letters here."

"There is. Just because we broke up, doesn't mean I stopped writing them. I even wrote them when you were in California."

"Oh my God"

"I always loved you Pretty Girl. There has never been anyone else for me."

"Oh Luke..."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran into his arms.

"God I missed you Pretty Girl."

"I missed you too...so much. I was just afraid you would break my heart."

Lucas pulled away and looked Brooke straight in the way

"I will never break your heart. You _and_ our baby mean everything to me."

"Lucas, I'm sorry too. I should have never left you the way I did. The more time passed, the harder it was swallow my pride and go back"

"Let's just promise that from now on, we will talk and when we will never let our anger become so bad that it gets in between us."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, why don't I help you pack your stuff and we can go home."

"Sounds good Broody."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next three months flew by. Before they knew it Brooke was six months along and the wedding was in less than a week

"Ahh!"

"Brooke, are you okay?" Lucas asked with panic in his voice.

"No, I am not ok, I cannot get my pants to button!"

"Brooke could you not scream like that. I thought something was wrong with the baby."

"Sorry. It's just I cannot take this. This is the second pair this week. I am getting so big."

"Brooke, you are pregnant. That is a good thing. Besides, I thought you bought new maternity pants, those will fit."

"Those were the maternity ones." She said as she started to cry

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Lucas said as he held her in his arms

"Luke, will you still think I am pretty even though I am going to look like a huge, white parade float coming down the aisle?"

"Brooke, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You being pregnant only makes you more beautiful."

"Thanks Broody." She said as she kissed him

"No problem. Now why don't you finish getting ready, we have to leave in a few minutes or we will be late for your doctor's appointment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Brooke, Lucas"

"Hi Doctor Lovett" Brooke said

"How are you feeling Brooke?"

"Good."

"No nausea, or dizziness or cramping?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. Let's take a look at your baby."

Dr Lovett put the gel on Brooke's stomach and a picture instantly appeared on the monitor

"Ok, see there is your baby's foot, and there is an arm."

The camera zoomed in and Lucas and Brooke could see the features of the baby's face

"Oh my God Luke" Brooke said

"I know, this is so amazing."

"Now, we can determine gender if you like."

"Yes!" Brooke yelled

"Hold on, Brooke I thought we wanted to wait. You know, one of life's greatest remaining mysteries and all."

"I know Luke, it's just I really want to know. Besides think how much easier shopping and decorating will be if we know."

"Brooke..."

"Please..."

Lucas laughed and, of course, he gave in

"Alright. Let's find out."

"Well, congratulations parents. You are having a baby girl."

"A girl? Really?" Brooke said amazed

"A daughter...."

Lucas and Brooke just sat there, staring at their baby girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hey! I hope you all liked that chapter! I know it has been a while since I updated but I really hope you all continue to read and REVIEW PLEASE!! THANKS**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I am have not been good at updating. My life has been so crazy, but I am really going to try and finish this up. Thanks!**

**BTW, still don't own OTH. If I did it would be all Brucas all the time!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A girl Lucas! We are having a girl! This is so amazing!"

"I know baby, it's incredible."

Lucas and Brooke were in the car driving home from the doctor's office.

"I just can't believe it; this all feels so surreal, I mean I am going to be mom."

"You are going to be an amazing mother Brooke."

"I hope so, it's not like I had the greatest role model. I am pretty sure my mother was actually the she-devil."

Lucas laughed, "trust me Brooke, you are not going to be like your mother; you couldn't be if you tried."

"Thanks babe...I was wondering if, maybe instead of going home, we could go to Haley and Nathan's and tell them the we are the proud parents of a baby girl."

"Brooke, don't you think you should go home and rest for a while? It's not like we won't be able to tell them later."

"I know, but I don't want to wait. Besides, I am so excited right now there is no way that I would sleep. Please Broody!"

When she looked up at him with those eyes he knew there was no way he could refuse her. "Alright, we can go; but we won't stay long. Deal?"

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Haley opened the door Brooke couldn't get the words out of her mouth fast enough.

"We're having a girl!"

"What? Oh my God, that is so amazing!"

Nathan came running down the stairs with Jamie in tow.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Lucas looked at his brother and said, "Well, it looks like you are going to have a niece in a few months."

"Dude that's awesome; congratulations you guys."

"Thanks; we're pretty excited." Lucas said as they all followed Haley into the living room and sat down.

"Uncle Lucas?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"When the baby comes you and Aunt Brooke are going to be real busy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Jamie looked down at the floor and Lucas and Brooke could tell that something was bothering him.

"Hey buddy," Brooke started as she sat down next to him, "what's wrong? Aren't you excited about having a new cousin?"

"I am, it's just that...well, once the baby comes you and Uncle Lucas won't have any time for me anymore."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Jamie. "Listen, just because we are going to have a baby doesn't mean we won't be here for you. No one could ever take your place, we love you so much. Besides, if anything you will be seeing more of us."

"I will."

"Of course, we are going to need all the help we can get. We want you to be a big part of this baby's life. You are going to be like a big brother to her, you are going to have to look out for her and teach her how to do things as she grows up."

"Like what?"

"Like basketball. I can't think of a better person to show her how to play." Lucas said

"Okay, that sounds cool."

Lucas and Brooke smiled as they looked at their nephew they loved so much.

"Mama, can I go outside and play?"

"Sure Jimmy-jam, but stay in the yard."

With that Jamie hopped up and ran outside.

"He is such an awesome kid. I hope Luke and I can be great parents like you guys."

Haley looked at her best friend and said with complete conviction, "Brooke, the two of you have nothing to worry about. How the two of you were just now with Jamie proves that.

"Thanks Hales."

"Anytime; so, are you guys nervous? Only one more week until the wedding!"

"Are you kidding? I'm not nervous, I can't wait to marry Brooke."

"Aw, thanks Broody. I feel the exact same way. That reminds me, you guys have your final fittings for your dress and tux tomorrow at noon. You can't forget; you guys are the best man and maid of honor, I want you guys to look awesome."

"Don't worry Brooke, we'll be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week seem to fly by and before they knew it, Lucas and Brooke's wedding day had arrived. Brooke was in the bride's room of the church with Haley getting ready, and she couldn't believe it but she was actually nervous.

"I just cannot believe this is actually happening. I am finally going to be Mrs Lucas Scott!"

"Brooke, I am so happy for you but if you do not stop fidgeting I will never be able to finish your hair."

"Sorry, I just want to walk down that isle right this second."

"Well, give me one more sec....okay, done. I think you are ready to go."

"Okay," Brooke said as she stood, "how do I look? Not to heavy I hope."

Brooke was wearing a long gown with an empire waist that flowed right over her baby bump. As for her hair, she had opted not to wear a veil. Instead she had Haley curl it and put half of it back using an ornate clip, and throughout her hair she had small white pearls.

"Brooke, trust me when I say you look amazing. I wish I looked this good when I was six months pregnant...you know what, I wish I looked this good when I got married period."

"Thanks tutor mom, even though you are totally full of it."

Haley laughed and grabbed her and Brooke's bouquets of fresh lilies.

"Here you go." She said as she handed the flowers to Brooke.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Haley and Brooke were in the Bridal suite, Nathan and Lucas were getting ready in the Groom's room.

"Hey man, it is just about time. You almost ready?"

"Are you kidding? I have been waiting for this my whole life. Let's get this show on the road."

"Well, you may want to hold up a sec, we are missing one thing."

"We are?"

Nathan walked over to the door and opened it and there stood Jake Jagelski.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he ran over and gave his old friend a hug

"You didn't think I would miss your wedding did you?"

"I thought you had to stay in Savannah with Jenny."

"Well, it turns out that Nikki didn't have to work so she could watch her. I figured, since I already told you I couldn't come, it would be better if my presence was a surprise. I have been staying at Nathan's for the past 2 days."

"You left Jenny with Nikki?"

"Yeah, I know; it still kind of surprised me too but she is actually doing really well. We are finally getting this whole joint parenting thing down."

"That's really great. I am glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Look, I am sorry to break up this touching moment," Nathan began, "but we need to get going. Ready Luke?"

"Oh yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas asked Jake to be one of his groomsmen so he, Nathan, and Jake all took their places at the alter while the procession music started.

The church doors opened and out walked Lily, sprinkling rose petals as she walked. Haley followed behind her wearing a knee length, strapless, blush colored dress. The doors closed once more, and then he saw her.

Brooke started down the aisle and as soon as she took her first steps her eyes locked with Lucas'. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and so was his. She knew she couldn't run down the aisle, even though that is exactly what she wanted to do.

However, she finally made it to where Lucas was waiting for her.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered.

"You look so handsome."

The priest then began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to unite this woman Brooke Penelope Davis, and this man, Lucas Eugene Scott, in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred union that is not to be entered into lightly. However, I have gotten to know Brooke and Lucas quite well over the years and I do not believe that any of us are surprised that we are here today. However, if there is anyone here who can show just cause why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a moment of silence and the priest began again

"Very good. Now, the bride and groom have chosen to recite their own vows. Brooke, please take Lucas' hand and recite your vows."

Brooke handed her bouquet to Haley, turned towards Lucas and took his hand.

"Luke, there were times I never thought we would make it here. Our relationship has been through so much over the years; so much joy but also so much pain. During those tough times, I wanted to run, I wanted to pretend our love was just friendship and nothing more. But now I am thankful those tough times because they have just made me realize how strong our love is and how I would never want to spend my life with anyone but you. You are my friend, my lover, my price, and the father of my daughter. You are my everything."

The priest turned to Lucas, "Lucas, you may now recite your vows to Brooke."

"Brooke, right after I won my first Ravens game, you asked me a question. You asked me if I felt it, if I could feel everything change and the answer is I did. Not because I sunk some shot, but because that was the night I met you. I knew from the moment you walked into my life, nothing would be the same ever again. When you were around the world seemed brighter, and during those times you weren't, everything seemed a little darker. When fate brought you back into my life I knew there was no way I was going to let you go again, no way that I was going to live without the light in my life. You told me something years ago that I have never forgotten. You told me that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end and you were right because I know that we were always destined for each other."

"Thank you Lucas," the priest began, "now it is time for the rings."

Brooke turned to Haley, Lucas turned to Nathan, and they then turned back to each other.

"Brooke, please place your ring on Lucas' finger and repeat after me...With this ring, I thee wed."

Brooke slipped the band on Lucas' left ring finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now Lucas, please place your ring on Brooke's finger and repeat after me...With this ring, I thee wed."

Lucas took Brooke's hand and put the ring on her finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power invested in me by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you man and wife. Lucas, you may kiss your bride."

Lucas pulled Brooke close to him and kissed her passionately; he felt like he never wanted to stop but the applause of his friends and family reminded him that they would have to continue that later and he broke the kiss.

Brooke and Lucas turned to face everyone and the priest said, "It is my pleasure to present to all of you Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott."

There applause continued and Lucas and Brooke walked down the aisle, on their way out of the church. Brooke was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling or looking at Lucas. But, just as they were exiting the church she saw something.

She saw Peyton on the far side of the church smiling at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, there is the next chapter. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I am really going to try and finish the story up now. Just a couple more chapters to go! PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
